1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a composition and methods of fabricating a textile, and in particular, to a composition having antibacterial function and methods of fabricating a low-color distortion antibacterial textile.
2. Description of Related Art
With the improvement of the standard of living, the requirements of a human being on the home environment and personal hygiene conditions have been increased gradually. Numerous products having antibacterial function have got available in daily life. The antibacterial function of various types of products is mostly concerned, and is continuously developed and innovated by the manufactures in various industries.
Silver can damage the cell membrane of bacterium and lead to the necrosis of cells of bacterium, so it has the function of inhibiting bacteria propagation and killing bacteria. Moreover, compared with organic bacteria inhibitors, silver bacteria inhibitors have advantages of low toxicity and long bacteria inhibiting effect. Therefore, the antibacterial and bactericidal effects of numerous daily necessities, such as masks, gauzes, pigments, and plastics are achieved by adding a small amount of silver. Furthermore, nano silver has more active biochemical activity and stronger bactericidal capability, compared with common silver ions or particles. A material, such as plastic, fiber and pigment, can obtain good antibacterial and bactericidal properties by adding a very small amount of nano silver.
However, although nano silver has a good antibacterial efficacy, a quite troublesome problem, i.e. yellowing, occurs when being used in a textile. A textile desired to have antibacterial effect can get antibacterial effect by being immersed in a solution containing silver ions. However, accompanying yellow spots are generated on the textile, which is aesthetically unpleasant in appearance. Furthermore, the generation of yellowing is quite fast, and almost occurs within 12 hours. Nano silver has quite excellent antibacterial efficacy when being applied in textile, but the antibacterial function of nano silver can be applied in textile only on condition that the problem of yellowing is overcame.